


Голос внутри

by the99eth



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the99eth/pseuds/the99eth
Summary: что было в ночь перед взрывом, тоже не рассказывать твоему новому протеже?





	Голос внутри

Каждый день в камере для Хартли — длиннее предыдущего. Он пересчитал все кобальтовые квадраты на стене, изучил ритм работы генераторов, обеспечивающих STAR LABS энергией, подстроил биение своего сердца под этот ритм и замедлил обратно, поговорил с Флэшем — несколько раз, и, кажется, Флэш даже слушал его. Когда Кейтлин или Циско приносят еду, Хартли пытается разговаривать с ними. 

Слышать только свой голос и мерно пульсирующее гудение электричества — успокаивает и разрывает одновременно, не так ли?

Однажды доктор Уэллс появляется рядом с его ячейкой — без свиты, выключив камеры слежения в этом секторе тюрьмы. На один постоянно ввинчивающийся в голову электронный шум меньше. Тише. 

— Есть просьба, Хартли, — он совсем рядом, пара футов от стекла, только протяни руку — и можно коснуться лица. «Вы замечали, доктор Уэллс, что когда особенно сильно нервничаете или сомневаетесь, вы кусаете нижнюю губу?», — Хартли смотрит на него, смотрит, не отрываясь, и кажется, что прозрачная стена начинает дрожать.

— Мм? — говорит Хартли, надеясь, что голос звучит достаточно холодно и высокомерно, а в голове у него — турнирная таблица последнего футбольного кубка, спряжение японских числительных, способы спаривания ежей, все что угодно, что может сделать взгляд задумчивым и пустым.

Чтобы ни одна капля «все, что хочешь, для тебя, Харрисон, каждый мой мучительный час и выдох, каждое слово и алгоритм в моей голове, я уничтожу всех твоих новых щенков, я придумаю что угодно, только пожалуйста» — не просочилась наружу. 

— Я дам тебе шанс уйти отсюда. Попрошу — не рассказывать о том, что было в день перед взрывом, — говорит доктор Уэллс.

— Я виноват перед тобой, и ты не должен оставаться здесь, — говорит доктор Уэллс, понижая голос на тон. Звук вплывает в сознание Хартли не так, как любые другие, нет, этот голос проникает в него через горло, спускается по трахее, как воздух, пересчитывает позвонки изнутри. Голос Харрисона Уэллса — глубокий, мягкий, c тянущимися по поверхности трещинками, поселяется в теле — единственный звук, который Хартли не может взять под контроль и подчинить.

«А что было в ночь перед взрывом, тоже не рассказывать твоему новому протеже?», — хочет сказать Хартли, но слова, пойманные поселившимся в нем голосом Уэллса, остаются внутри и превращаются в картинки. Так много картинок.

_Харрисон Уэллс улыбается ему, снимает очки, наклоняется ближе, Хартли чувствует его прохладные пальцы на своей шее, блики пламени в камине пляшут в голубых глазах, как будто бы там им и место._

_— Ты мой, Хартли Рэтауей, — говорит доктор Уэллс, и Хартли, загипнотизированный и взятый в плен, опускается на претенциозный хай-тек диван. В голове Хартли проносится — «наверное, Циско никогда не был в этом доме» — мысль, от которой еще теплее._

_Уэллс смотрит ему в глаза сверху вниз, и хоть камин уже выключен и блики растаяли, Хартли кажется, что холодное голубое свечение никуда не делось, оно вокруг, в бесконечной комнате, полной металла и матовых поверхностей, оно внутри._

_Хартли впивается пальцами в спинку дивана и прогибается в пояснице, сначала всегда больно и тяжело, и хочется вытолкнуть его из себя и уйти, навсегда исчезнуть отсюда. Но доктор Уэллс снова топит его в своем голосе, теплом, темном, глубоком, как океан._

_— Мистер Рэтауей, — говорит Харрисон Уэллс. — Не сопротивляйтесь._

_И Хартли окончательно теряет себя._

— Договорились, — улыбается Хартли, а ответная эмоция на лице Уэллса непонятна и неуловима, давно уже ничего не прочесть. Хартли держит пальцы скрещенными в кармане: с предателем никаких договоров.


End file.
